


Equilibre

by Oceanna



Series: La mer et les souvenirs [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Centré sur Miranda, Introspection, J'ai tenté d'avoir le même vernis historico-crédible que le show, Le temps où ils étaient heureux, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Elle et Thomas sont un couple solide. Ils ont tissé entre eux un équilibre solide que le reste de Londres ne peut pas comprendre. Qu'importe qui ils désirent, qu'importe les rumeurs qui tentent de ternir leur bonheur : ils sont heureux et ils s'aiment.James, pour ce qu'il représente dans leur vie, pour ce qu'il leur offre, n'a jamais menacé cela.





	Equilibre

Elle a choisi Thomas plus qu'il ne l'a choisie. C'est elle qui l'a poursuivie, sans honte, sans hésitation.

Elle ne lui a jamais expliqué totalement pourquoi : Thomas est un idéaliste, et il n'est pas souvent capable de voir le fond d'envie et de jalousie dans le cœur des autres. Si elle devait le dire – et elle le dit à ce jeune officier que la regarde avec ce demi-sourire qu'elle a envie d'embrasser :

« C'est le seul homme qui ne finira pas par me mépriser pour mon intelligence et qui pourrait m'aimer et me laisser libre. »

Il hoche la tête et ne dit rien : c'est un taiseux – elle n'a que ses instincts pour le comprendre.

 

Leur équilibre privé est incompréhensible aux yeux des autres : ils imaginent et murmurent de sombre secrets et des colères silencieuses. Il empoisonnent de leurs ragots ce qu'ils ne peuvent toucher du bout des doigts, ce qu'ils ne peuvent comprendre. Elle sait qu'ils jouent un jeu qui peut se retourner contre eux, mais c'est le jeu qui les a définit depuis le début : personne n'admet de se rendre dans leur salon, mais tous, sans exception, en ont passé la porte.

Leur équilibre est à leur image, sans doute : un centre serein, assuré, complice, et autour, une masse tourbillonnante toujours renouvelée, toujours changeante. Une certitude : quelque soit leurs désirs respectifs, leurs passions, leurs passades, rien ne peut entacher leur complicité, les heures passées à discuter et à rêver l'avenir, cette intimité de cœur et d'esprit qu'ils ont construit avec le temps.

Elle dit à James alors qu'il reprend son souffle contre son épaule :

« Il n'est pas jaloux. Il sait qu'il n'a pas de place dans ce que nous faisons. »

Elle sent ses paupières papillonner contre sa peau et comprends ce qu'il ne répond pas : il fait partie de nos deux vies. Peut-être : nous avons tous les deux jurés de le protéger et cela dépasse ce que nous partageons.

 

Ils ont, Thomas et elle, des goûts assez similaires. Elle préfère peut-être la verve et lui la bonté mais fondamentalement, ils préfèrent l'esprit au corps, les têtes bien faites aux têtes bien pleines, ce qui élimine déjà bien du monde. Elle pense qu'elle n'a jamais séduit un homme que son mari n'ait pas respecté. Elle pense que l'inverse est aussi vrai. Ce n'est jamais volontaire : c'est un fait. Une conséquence plus qu'une cause.

Cela est cause de malentendus dont se repaît le reste de Londres et qui les servent à tous les deux : le doute raisonnable le protège – la protège aussi.

« C'est très simple, dit-elle. Nous sommes trois à partir en voyage, et nous voyons qui reste dans quelles chambres. »

James cligne des yeux, hésite à sourire en pensant à un trait d'esprit, mais il n'est pas choqué. Elle lui sourit, parfaitement neutre. Ils ne se connaissent pas encore assez bien, mais elle a déjà envie de creuser derrière sa façade polie et débonnaire. Elle sent qu'il y a quelque chose qui peut lui plaire. Elle pense que Thomas en connaît déjà la forme et que c'est pour cela qu'il a insisté pour qu'ils se rencontrent.

 

Elle lui a dit dès qu'elle l'a choisi – consciemment choisi, leur séduction avait commencé depuis longtemps – je suis stérile. Il a hoché la tête. Elle s'est demandé, durant cette seconde, s'il viendrait jamais la visiter dans sa chambre ou si son désir le portait d'abord vers les hommes. Elle n'a jamais posé la question : dans ce qu'ils sont, la forme de leur désir est une pensée secondaire, un accident. Seule l'entente des âme peut former un véritable couple. Les gens l'oublient, ou l'ignorent, parce qu'ils oublient leur âmes, ou sont aveuglés par leur esprit, par leur corps. Et un couple se construit pierre après pierre : non pas dans l'euphorie épuisée d'une cérémonie à l'Église, mais au fil des jours, au fil des silences et des questions que l'on pose et que l'on retient. Au fil des échecs et des succès. La tendresse que l'on offre et que l'on reçoit, la compréhension, l'assurance de savoir que l'autre comprend ou au moins respecte importe plus que les quelques secondes de jouissances que l'on peut partager avec n'importe qui.

Elle sait que ce qu'ils vivent est rare. Elle sait que le reste de Londres les jalouse, vaguement conscient qu'ils partagent quelque chose qui les dépassent.

Elle connaît son mari, et il l'a connaît. Il ne lui pose pas de questions sur James. Elle sait qu'elle et Thomas le regardent s'éloigner de deux fenêtres différentes. Elle se demande s'il sent le poids de leurs regards sur sa nuque chaque fois qu'il quitte leur hôtel.

Elle sent, aussi, que leur vie est en train de changer, lentement, pour l'inclure dans leur centre. C'est une constatation qui n'a aucune amertume : c'est un ajout qui ne leur retire rien. Cela ressemble à un don, ou peut-être à un arbre qui bourgeonne avec le printemps. Quelque chose de précieux et de fragile, d'organique : un équilibre qui les solidifie encore plus et non une puissance qui les déstabilise. Un autre horizon, encore, qui s'ouvre devant eux, serein – heureux.

« Je sais comment mon mari te regarde, affirme-t-elle.

-Ah bon ?, répond James, vaguement amusé et certainement curieux.

-Je pense que je te regarde de la même manière. »

Elle ne peut pas être plus claire. Il y a un silence. Elle lui sourit.

« La jalousie est un signe de la petitesse d'une âme. »

Elle devine, au coin de ses lèvres, son demi-sourire.

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où il faut écrire un OS en une heure à partir d'un thème, ici : « Jalousie ». Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent : oui, j'ai pris le thème à l'envers.  
> Je n'en suis pas satisfaite parce que les liens entre Miranda, Thomas et James sont bien plus complexes que ce qui en ressort ici, mais je suis contente d'avoir trouvé une occasion pour écrire sur ces trois-là. J'ai très envie d'écrire et de balancer ce que je dis ici avec deux autres OS du point de vue de James et de Thomas.  
> Si cela vous intéresse, LP a eu la gentillesse de poster sur son tumblr (vu que je n'en ai pas) [ une longue tirade post S4](http://robedepourpre.tumblr.com/post/159715518987/black-sails-is-a-tragedy-literally) sur le fait que Black Sails peut se lire comme une tragédie autour de la colère (c'est en anglais). Si vous êtes curieux...


End file.
